Two Sided Feeling
by thetypicalthings
Summary: Miami. This sunny town was divided into 2 sides. The North and South. Both sides were born and raised to hate each other and be complete enemies. That all changed when the wealthy, handsome Jax Novoa of the North meets the middle class of the South, Emma Alonso. It was a Two Sided Feeling...
1. Chapter 1

***This is a brand new story and 'The Cropsy Maniac' is having some difficulties. So, in the meantime here is something I thought of making.***

* * *

Miami. Everyone was familiar with this city. All the beautiful sites to see, the luscious beaches and palm trees. Not to mention, the warm weather and the breeze that brush across your cheeks. That is what everyone asumed about Miami. But, they knew Miami. Just not its darker side. For the truth, Miami was split into 2 sides. The North and South. Each side was born and raised to hate each other and despite the fact that Miami was supposed to be equal, it wasn't. Each side had their own purpose of how it was made.

* * *

 _The North._

The North side was for the wealthy men, women, and children. The North was fill with big buildings and factories. They never had any parks or any area where it had more than 50 square feet of grass because most of the grass was covered by gravel and cement and the sidewalks and houses and driveways and roads made. It was the more suburban area of Miami.

* * *

 _The South._

The South was nothing like the North. The people who lived here were either middle or low class. The South had many parks and free fields accompanied by dirt roads and trees that seemed like they were touching the clouds. The South had small houses and no gigantic buildings. The rural area of Miami.

* * *

 _The North And South._

Introducing in the North, meet Jax Novoa. Yes, he is the Jax Novoa. Son of the President, CEO, and Vice President, CEO of Novoa Enterprises, Jake and Liana Novoa. His family is one of the most important and richest families in the North. Of course, you think he is happy with it. Nope. Not even close. The only people that make him happy are his best friends, Daniel, Diego, and Phillip. Not to forget his little sister, Jessie. In fact, they were the only few people that kept him calm so, he wouldn't blow up in his parents' faces about how he didn't like being alone and by himself. Yes. You were not reading the story wrong. His family being rich has cons too. His mother and father were never around him when he needed them. They were too focused on their company that Jax literally thought they forgotten that they even had children. They basically left Jax to raise his 12 year old sister, Jessie That was their job and they were doing it horribly. No wonder he was so miserable.

Now, enough of the North. Now, from the South is Emma Alonso. She preferred to Em more than her real name. Her family was more of middle class and her house wasn't too big or too small either. The house was just right for her family's liking. Her mom and dad were also a big part of the South's government but were still there when she needed them to be. Just like Jax, she had her friends and sister too. She had Andi, Maddie, and Mia to be with her and her 12 year old sister, Estelle but she likes to be called Elle. Emma's life was great in some parts. But, everyday she brought up the fact of seeing all of Miami. Yes, including North Miami. Emma always wanted to see the rest of Miami and there would be no one to stop her from doing so.

You can basically see. They both have things to deal with but who know that they would help each other.

 ** _Main Characters:_**

Jax Novoa

Emma Alonso

Daniel Miller

Andi Cruz

Jessie Novoa

Estelle 'Elle' Alonso

Diego Rueda

Phillip Van Pelt

Mia Black

Maddie Van Pelt

 ** _Reason Why:_**

 ** _I want to know how it feels to make another story but on a whole new topic. So, this should be fun!_**

 ** _HappyMila_**


	2. Chapter 2

***The first chapter.***

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

"Emma! Listen to me! You don't need to see the North Side. Why do you even want to go there?" My tomboyish best friend, Andi retorted. She was pissed off and she was so against the fact of me going to the North. I look at my best friend in shock.

"Why are you so against this?" I asked her.

"People from the North are known to be snotty and cruel and so full of themselves! Plus, I don't want them hurting my best friend." She said.

"Andi, I know you are just looking out for me but I want to go. I want to see what the North have that we don't." I was so desperate to see every single inch of Miami.

"Andi, if you don't let her go, she is going to have a riot." Said a voice. I looked behind Andi and I saw Elle walking towards me. She walked to me and I pulled her into my side. She and I both smirked at Andi.

"Estelle, I am-" Andi got cut off by Elle.

"It's Elle. And I know. 'She is my best friend and I don't want her to get caught. I am sorry if I am being a good best friend but I want her to not do something stupid.'" Elle said in monotone. Andi just stayed silent with her jaw set. Finally, she nods. I jump up and down in excitement. I walk over to Andi and give her a hug and then I kiss Elle on her forehead and ran out the door. I was finally going to see the other half of Miami.

* * *

 **Jax's POV**

"Jax! Bro! Where are you going?" My little sister, Jessie asked.

"I'm going for a walk. I just need to clear my head." I said. Jessie looked at me worried. "Don't worry, Jess. I'll be fine if I just let myself calm down." I said the last part softly so Jess wouldn't worry about me. She nods and I walk out the door and I walked down our street. Everytime, I see the view of other mansions and I'm tired of it. Then the thought hits me.

 _What is the South like?_

It must be better if you don't have to see mansions day by day all the time. I am out of my train of thought when I see a girl. I never saw her before and she looks amazed as if she never been here before. I was so intrigued that I found my feet walking towards her. As I get closer, I notice her features. This girl had jet black hair that reach the top of her hip. She had mocha brown eyes that seemed to glisten in the sunlight. She was beautiful.

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

 _The North is huge!_

That was all I could think about. I saw all the buildings and mansions surrounded the whole area. I could see all the North probably being happy and having fun. I mean who could not be happy loving here. It's so perfect. I get out of my train of thought when I bump into a guy. This guy has jet black hair that looks brown from the sun. He has dark chocolate eyes that seemed to make me feel like my knees would buckle any moment.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" His asked. He even has an Australian accent too.

 _Wow._

"I-I...um...uh." I found this unbelievable. I barely knew the guy and he was making me studder. I found this so hard to believe.

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer Miss Studder." He retorts. I glare at him.

"Andi was right. All you North people are the same heartless, cruel people that are so full of themselves!" I practically yelled in his face. He steps back slightly from my out burst.

"You can't possibly asume that from me. You Southern people are always saying these things without thinking about what they're about to say!" He yells back. I glare at him even harder.

"Well, enlighten me. What's so bad about your life?" I asked. He takes a deep breath.

"My parents are never around when I need them to be. They basically leave me to raise my little sister by myself. Sometimes, I even think they forgot that they had children anyway. You have no idea what it is like to have that feeling." He said the last part softly. My glare dies down and I look at him sympathetically. For some reason, I don't know why, but _I hug him._

It was something I thought I would never do or even think about doing. Even worse, he hugs back. This is so wrong but it feels right too. I pull back from the hug and I just stare at him for a second.

"I realized that I don't even know your name." I say softly. He looks at me and smirks.

"I'm Jax. Jax Novoa." He takes his hand out for me to shake. I shake his hand and I smile at him a bit.

"I'm Emma. Emma Alonso. But, I preferred to be called Em." I say. He smiles at me this time and then he starts to chuckle. I look at him confused. "What's so funny?"

"Your blushing." He simply answers. I feel so embarrassed right now.

* * *

 _Ugh, Emma?! What's wrong with you? You can't have him making you blush!_

 **But, he is making you blush anyway. So, what about that Emma?**

 _Oh, shut up already. I don't want 'this' to go on any longer._

* * *

"Oh, please. Stop trying." I said. He smirks at me once again.

* * *

 _For once, will you stop smirking?!_

 **But, the first time, you blushed. Wait. You blushed?! How is that even possible?**

 _This guy- er I mean Jax is just playing mind games with me. Sicko. I will not let this go on any longer._

* * *

"Sorry. It is my thing." He remarks. I roll my eyes.

"Well, I'm not letting 'this' go on any much longer. I'm leaving. Bye, bye Jax." I say. I start to walk away but he stops me in my tracks. My feet are glued to the floor.

 _Great! He's a wizard too? Well this made my day._

I look at him annoyed. And then I start to think of a spell.

 _I'll be more careful, I promise to._

 _But for now this spell will undo_.

I cast the spell and I glare at Jax.

"Well, well, you are a witch too? Wow, what a surprise." He said sarcastically. I roll my eyes and I walk towards him until we are face to face.

"Listen, here Novoa. I don't want to be toyed with so I suggest you stop right now before this gets bad." I say. He looks at me as if I'm joking. I look around to see if anyone was here and no one was. I move my hand up and down.

 _You think you and I are in the same spell bracket_

 _But, let's see you cast spells in a strait jacket_

I finish and Jax has a strait jacket around him. I start to laugh and he looks at me, clearly angry.

"What the heck? I can't cast spells without my hands! Let me out!" He yells at me. I laugh even harder.

"Nope. I warned you about stopping but you didn't. So, enjoy walking home in a strait jacket." I say teasingly. And then I run back home with a huge grin on my face ** _._**

 ** _*It felt kind of fun writing this chapter.*_**

 ** _HappyMila_**


	3. Chapter 3

***Here is another chapter and sorry if I kept you waiting.***

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

I run faster and farthar away from the rich dude, what was his name? _Jack? No, wait...Jax, right._

I walk into my house with a huge grin plastered on my face. I walk to see Andi and Estelle playing Cards. Soon after, they notice my grin and walk up to me confused about my sudden mood.

"Okay, Em. Fess up. What did you do?" Andi asked. Estelle looked at me as if I was something you would have to analyze in Science class.

"I just gave a North boy a little something to teach him for messing with me." I say proundly. Andi and Elle both reacted to what I said. Andi with her jaw wide open in shock and Elle just smirking at me and nodding her head in approval.

"Well I was right. You were going to do something stupid." Andi shakes her head. I just start laughing at Andi.

"Well, Andi you should know that by now. I mean we have been best friends our entire lives. This news shouldn't be so shocking." I smile at her. Then I run up the stairs to my room. Before I enter, I think about Jax.

* * *

 _Will I ever see him again?_

 _What kind of person is he?_

 _Why does he have a depressing life if he is from the North?_

* * *

I don't know how to answer those 3 questions without anymore evidence but I know what I have to do. I need to go back there and find Jax again...

* * *

 **Jax's POV**

 _Emma is alot clever than I thought any person from the South would be..._

"I can't believe that you let her put you in a strait jacket, Jax. Why didn't you fight back?" Jessie asked clearly annoyed.

"She was like the other people in the South. She seemed like she was out of the ordinary. I liked that about her." I said. I didn't need to look back at Jessie to see her roll her eyes.

"Stand back. I'll cast a spell." She said.

 _This spell was very weird to me,_

 _So from this strait jacket, may you be free_

Soon after, I could move my hands freely again.

"Wow, thanks Jess. Your powers are getting stronger and stronger every day. I'm proud of you." I say pulling her into a hug.

"Well, I learned from the best. So, now, let's find that Emma girl and give her a lesson." Jessie said angrily.

"Woah, Jess. Calm down, I'm not going to attack her."

"Not for what she done to you? She put you in a strait jacket, Jax! You can't take that sitting down!"

"I thought that was pretty clever for a person who lives in the South. Jess, I am going to find her again and get some answers from her and her life. She does seem as bad as the rest of them which I find quite interesting." I said. Jessie started to tense down a little bit.

"Okay, fine. But, if she tries something, I'll be the one who puts her in a strait jacket." Jessie and I laughed at her comment. I knew that I felt somewhat close to Emma even thought I don't really know her. I'll have to find her. _I know exactly where to go to find her..._

* * *

 ***Hey guys! I am back! What did you guys think of the series finale of Every Witch Way? I thought it was kinda sad at the end when Andi was leaving for the W.I.T.s Academy. I was also happy that in the end, Jessie got her powers. I love the way they colored her magic design. Also, I am excited that Andi gets her own show and Jessie is going to be there too. I can't wait for that to premier this fall. And this chapter might be a little short. Yeah, I know but I have more and more ideas coming up soon and this is just the beginning. There are plenty more to make.***

 ** _HappyMila_**


	4. Chapter 4: Meetings and Greetings

**Two Sided Feeling Chapter 4**

 ***What up guys? So, I made a promise and here is the new chapter and finally what happens next.***

 **Emma's POV**

I felt a sudden urge rise throughout my whole body. I was afraid of the feeling but I chose to ignore it. I grabbed my drawing book and I started to draw in it. Whenever I was in a little trouble, I would take out my drawing book and draw however I was feeling right now. And right now I felt very anxious and nervous. I ended up drawing Jax and I holding hands and staring into the sun. I dropped my pencil in shock and teared the drawing away from my book. I crumbled it up in confusion before tossing it away into my garbage can.

Footsteps were arriving to my room and then a knock came from my door.

"Come in." I mumbled a bit. The door opened to reveal Elle standing in front dressed up. I tilted my head to the side.

"Get dressed we are going out." Elle smirked at me. I looked at her confused.

"Wait, where exactly are we going? Not that I don't trust my 12 year old sister, but where exactly?" I asked. Elle rolled her eyes before sitting on my bed.

"We are going over to the North Side." I felt my breath get caught in my neck. I coughed violently and Elle patted my back.

"Why are we going there?" I asked in complete shock. She looked at me before scoffing.

"Em, you went there before because you wanted to explore and plus I am the second and younger version of you and that doesn't mean that I am not curious myself either, so let's go." Elle smiled at me. I was kinda think of going to the North Side again. But, not just for exploring. But, a part of me wanted to see Jax again for some reason.

"Alright, but give me a few minutes before we go." I sighed. Elle started to jump up and down in glee.

 _Oh boy…_

* * *

 **Jessie's POV**

I walked down the flight of stairs to see Jax writing in his diary. He calls it a journal but I call it a diary because he doesn't want me near it or touching it anyway possible. I could have used a spell but he made the diary spell proof so I can't do anything to it.

"Jax, why do you write in your diary?" I asked while grabbing a fresh bowl full of grape and sitting down next to him. He looks at me for a second.

"To be really honest, I don't even know. Like, I never really wrote this much before, unless I felt like it was important or something that will change me forever." He spoke. I rolled my eyes. He made it so obvious.

"You met a girl, Jax." I spoke bluntly. He shakes his head nervously. I laughed at his behavior.

"No I didn't." He spoke in a hushed voice. I snorted before catching my breath.

"Yes, you did. You made it too obvious and I'm your awesome little sister, nothing gets past me." I said while fixing my glasses dramatically. He snickered before putting the diary on the coffee table.

 _This spell should happen in a quick pace,_

 _so send the book back to its place…_

Jax sent a spell to the diary's way it was instantly sent up to Jax's room. He turned to me with a smirk on his face.

"I never understand how you do that." Jax said surprised. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you can tell me all about it when we take a walk." I say. He looks at me confused.

"Wait, what walk?" He barely got a chance to finish his sentence because we were out the door already. We walked past the driveway and onto the sidewalk. He put his hands into his pockets.

"So, tell me about that girl you like?" I smiled. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Well, she had some attitude and she didn't seem so interested in me like all the other girls in the North Side." He spoke.

"You expected her to be like everyone else that is interested in you. Like, me I am interested in you but not in the way other girls would be interested in you." I spoke. The wind picked up blowing through my median chocolate hair. He just smiled.

"Anyway, she wasn't like the rest, she actually got guts and she had long brown hair and her eyes are just amazing and you could get lost in them. She also has a smile that could change your mood." Jax said all lovey dovey. I gagged before Jax came to a stop. Be looked shocked. I looked at what he was looking at. A girl that looked exactly how Jax described and with another girl behind her. They both looked related. The other girl had short curly hair that was in a ponytail. She had a brown leather jacket with brown ugg boots and a plain white shirt added with a pink scarf and blue jeans.

"Emma?" He spoke confusion. My suspicions got high.

 _Jax liked a girl who was from the South Side?!_

* * *

 **Elle's POV**

The North Side was just as I expected. All mansions with busy streets and the clean cars running through the streets. I now knew that the North and South had a huge difference. The North was mostly city like with a few suburban areas. And the South was a crossover of suburban and rural. Emma smiled at me before walking me over to this plain field. It seemed like nobody came through it though.

"Where exactly are we?" I spoke. Emma stopped looking around and turned to me.

"Elle, we are in the North Side. And I think we just went through one of the abandoned entrances." Emma smiled. I smiled a bit before we kept walking across the field. I thought I heard a voice but I ignored it. The voice was different and said Emma's name. Emma turned towards 2 people. A guy with a nice haircut and he was dressed up in a polo shirt with a black leather jacket. He also had tanish plants with black boots as well. The other person was a girl with red glasses. She looked to be my age as she was wearing blue shorts with black converses. She also had a white T-shirt with a plaid button up wrapped around her waist.

"Jax," Emma whispered softly. She started walking toward the 2 and I followed behind her so confused. We got close enough and saw the girl looking at me.

"Emma, this is my little sister Jessie." The guy introduced the girl and she looked at Emma up and down before turning her attention to me.

"Well, this is my little sister, Elle." Emma gave me a pat on my back. Jax, I assume, held his hand out for me. I never thought I would shake hands with a person from the North. I hesitated before shaking his hand softly. It felt nice.

"It is nice to-" I got interrupted by another voice unknown.

"Jax! Jessie! Where are you guys?!" The voice said.

 _Uh oh…_

 ***So, that is the chapter for now and who do you think is calling Jax and Jessie? Let me now with a review, and expect to have an update on 'The Cropsy Maniac' during the weekend and maybe a slight one shot sequel could be made if you get what I mean. So, enough with my talking hope you enjoyed this!***

 _ **HappyMila**_


	5. Chapter 5: The 'Perks' of Secrets

**Two Sided Feeling**

 **Chapter 5: The 'Perks' of Secrets**

 **Jax's P** **OV**

I froze in my place as I heard that voice. To top it all, Emma and Elle are here and they could be caught being here. If they do, they will be charged by trespassing and who know what they will go through in jail. I looked over to Elle and she froze while holding my hand. I saw Emma's face get drained of color. The voice came closer and then Emma and Elle sprinted over to the bushes while me and Jessie stood in an awkward silence. The person turned over to us and it was only Daniel coming towards us. I felt a little bit of relief wash over me but then my mind was bursting with questions that were running in my mind.

 _How would Daniel react if he found out?_

 _Are we in trouble?_

 _Can we trust Daniel?_

Before I knew it, he appeared right in front of us with a smile on his face.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here in this abandoned field?" He asked. I was going to open my mouth but then nothing came out. I didn't have anything to say.

"You know just hanging out. What about you Daniel?" Jessie asked. Jessie knew what to do even if I froze up.

"I was just wondering if you guys could come over to a party that I am having tonight." Daniel hands us invites. "And there will be other kids there for Jessie too."

"I don't know man. Like it is such short notice to tell us now but I think we can go. Right Jess?" I turned towards Jessie and she grins mischievously but Daniel doesn't notice.

"We'll see if we can make it. Bye Daniel." Jessie waves at him as he walks away. She turns towards me and her grin gets wider.

"Oh no. What are you planning on doing?" I asked her. Worries started to fill my head up.

"Nothing much. Emma, Elle, you can come out now." She said. On cue, they both came out from the tree. They were covered in leaves.

"You got a little bit of leaves on." I point them out, while Emma gives me a look.

"You don't say Jax? I hardly noticed!" Her tone was dripping with sarcasm. Elle rolled her eyes.

"I got this." Elle starts to wave her hand around.

 _I don't like the leaves on our faces,_

 _So put them back in their places._

In an instant, the leaves got back to the trees.

"Wow, you have powers too?" I asked Elle.

"Jessie, your brother can ask a lot of stupid questions." Emma said while looking at me.

"Thank you. Someone finally notices that!" She jumps up and down and I glare at her. "Oh please, Jax. We all know you do that a lot." She smiles at me before walking back over to our house.

"You guys want to come over?" I asked them. Emma and Elle looked at each other before walking right behind Jessie. I roll my eyes before following the two of them.

* * *

 **Elle's POV**

Me and Emma followed Jessie with Jax trailing behind us. We soon arrived to a silver mansion **(A/N: are those even real?)** and let me just say, I felt my jaw drop to the floor.

"This is your house?" I asked in pure shock. Jessie turned to me and gives me a confused look.

"What? It's just a house. Everyone here has a house like this." She shrugs her shoulder before opening the door. It looked like a mini palace on the outside but on the inside it looked like a ballroom. "Is this the inside of your house?" She looks at me again.

"Are you serious right now? Am I going to hear that sentence all the time?" She crosses her arms.

"Well, you will be saying that if you ever consider in visiting the South Side. Your jaw will drop that time." I say smirking. She gives me a look of approval.

"Hmmm. You are nothing of what I thought the South Side would be like. That makes you so unique. Follow me." She goes up the stairs and I follow her to her room. The bed is big enough to fit 7 people and could be considered as a small trampoline.

"Dang, your room could be 2x larger than my room. No, wait. I'm over exaggerating this. It's 4x times larger than my room." I said. Jessie jumps on her bed while smiling. I smirk.

"Well, come on. Join me. And I think this is the start to a friendship." She smiles and I take off my boots and start jumping on the bed with her.

 _Making friends with a North Side? Well, this is going to be quite interesting…_

 ***So, hey guys. I got some news for you. So first off you need to check my bio for stuff that I'm working on. Also, a One-Shot will be coming your way next week. It's called Revenge of Andi Cruz and I have been getting request to make the sequel to Jemma and The Angry Andi Cruz and that song is it. Plus, I also will have a Threeshot coming in December. It's called The Biker and The 'Biker'. And it's going to revolve around Jax and Daniel. It's going to be pretty cool and funny as well too. But, I won't give anymore information besides that. And The Cropsy Maniac do over will come out later today. Bye!***

 _ **HappyMila**_


	6. Chapter 6: Their Friendship

**Two Sided Feeling**

 **Chapter 6: Their Friendship**

 **Jessie's POV**

It felt kind of nice to have someone that you can actually relate to. Like, I realized that me and Elle have a lot in common, even though she is from the South Side.

"What's it like?" I asked her. She looked at me confused.

"Life in the South?" She asked. I nodded my head. I had to admit the fact that living in the North and having a friend who is from the South made me curious.

"Well, it's like a giant field where you can run free. We don't do the whole city theme. Our theme is like a park or a playground. By the way, if you ever considered to going to the South, you and Jax would stick out like sore thumbs. Your clothes wouldn't be acceptable and you need something that you're not worrying about it getting dirty or whatever. Elle said while throwing my tennis ball at the wall over and over again.

"Is there anything else I should know?" I said. Elle stopped throwing the ball.

"Well, there is also 3 major rules in the South. Me and Emma broke the first rule by going into the forbidden North Side, or as they say. Secondly, you can't invite a North Sider in the South. And finally, girls always have to keep their hairs curly when it's down." Elle said. I scrunched my nose in disgust.

"But, I like my hair when it's straight." I said while grabbing a strand of hair. Elle smirks.

"And that is the main reason while that's a major rule. Your hair will make you stick out like the rest." Elle said. I laughed a little.

"What about your family?" I asked her.

"Well, there is me, Emma and my dad." She spoke.

"What about your mom?" Then I felt an awkward sensation. Elle's smile turned into a thin line.

"I really don't know." She whispered. I felt as if I was supposed to do it but I put my arm around Elle and I hugged her.

"You don't have to tell if you want." I smiled at her.

"No, you asked about her. All I can say is that she was gone. Not as in dying, but one day when I was 4 and Emma was 9, she told my dad that she was going out for a walk but then she never came back. Like, she just dissapeared. The whole South Side had a search party but not one trace of her was there. At first, people thought she went to the North Side but she couldn't have because she had a strong dislike to the area. The most of the time I was the only one who was trying to be brave. My dad was devastated and cried for months. Emma on the other hand, she didn't speak to anyone for months and she was always locked in her room. And I was just the only one in the house who didn't change. It was a really hard moment for the 3 of us." Elle finished. I felt a frown on my face. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Normally, I wasn't a person who cared for others (besides my brother because he cares) but, I just couldn't imagine going through that hardship.

"Well, I feel the same way. Well, not entirely. My mom and dad aren't even around for me and Jax like they used to. Jax was the only person there for me when I needed someone. Sometimes, me and Jax think that they had forgotten that they had children and all the money had gotten to their heads." I say sadly. Elle pats my back.

"Oh, Jessie. I'm really sorry for that. But, I know that even though we shared our back stories, I know for a fact that one day you and Jax will go to the South Side with us." Elle said. Elle smiled at me.

 _'Best Friends?' The blue spark asked a purple spark._

 _'Best friends.' The purple spark said._

Jessie and Elle smiled at each other.

"Do you think we will get caught by the others?" Elle asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know about that. But, I feel like this friendship will be a very interesting one." I spoke. We then hugged each other.

 _'It was nice having a person who I can rely on, other than my brother…_ '

 ***So, guys! I know what you are thinking. Where have you been Sunday?! I know I was supposed to update but then I remembered that Thanksgiving was tomorrow so I have decided that this will only happen on holidays. Like if you didn't know it, I posted a note about it on my Gravity Falls Fanfic Between Fire and Ice. So, if you are a fan of Gravity Falls and supernatural (even though Gravity Falls is all about the supernatural and the comedy) you can check that out. Anyway back to Thanksgiving, this is a gift to you guys and you can thank me that The Cropsy Maniac will have a new chapter tomorrow and finally Friday will be the release of Revenge Of Andi Cruz. And I am giving you some news about that Threeshot as well. So, I have decided that I should give you guys two sneak peeks for the story. So, here's the first one and the second one will be with The Cropsy Maniac.***

 **Sneak Peek** _:_

 _3 months. It has been 3 long months since Jax has pulled his prank on Andi. And what does he get? Nothing. Not one prank was pulled on him after that. Jax was walking to his girlfriend's locker. He couldn't help but wonder if Andi was just giving up on him or actually is planning something. He arrived at Emma's locker. She wasn't there._

 _'Where is she?" He thought to himself. Jax looked around before seeing if anyone was around. He rose his hand and cast a spell._

 ** _Finding Emma isn't a hard mission_**

 ** _Show me her exact position_**

 _He cast the spell but he was still in the hallway. He looked around in confusion until footsteps were coming near him. He looked back and saw **Emma** running towards him. A frown was on her face._

 _"Jax, I need your help." **Emma** spoke while panting. Jax held his girlfriend hand and looked at her chocolate brown eyes._

 _"What's wrong?" He asked her. **Emma** took a deep breath._

 _"I'm changing." **Emma** said. Jax looked at her in confusion and shock._

 _"What are you talking about?" He asked her. **Emma** leaned against the lockers and slid down until she was sitting on the floor._

 _"I don't know. But, I woke up feeling sort of funny. I tried to ignore it but then it became something serious when I started to act strange. I went to Agamemnon and he told me someone cast a spell on me while I was sleeping. The spell is far beyond my powers and the council's powers combined. He told me I only had 24 hour and I have until 8:00 to change back, but there is no spell that can help me out." **Emma** said while looking down to her glittery shoes. Jax couldn't believe this. His girlfriend was turning into some type of thing at 8:00._

 _"Are you sure that there is nothing they can do?" Jax looked at **Emma**. She shook her head and pulled her knees to her chest._

 _"I'm scared, Jax." She said very softly. Jax pulled her into her chest._

 _"Don't worry, Em. I want us to have the best time we can." Jax spoke_.

 **End Of Sneak Peek**

 ***Now, you guys are wondering why all the Emma's are bolded and in italics. Well, I am having a contest and it's going to be for another Threeshot story that is based on Jax and Daniel called The Biker and The 'Biker'. So, everyone can play along. So, the whole idea is to see the number of times that Emma's name appears in the story. I only did that so you guys can point out the Emma's so far in the story. This won't happen in the actual story. And the first person to get the correct number will be featured in The Biker and The 'Biker' as an OC. The Emma's I had in this doesn't count at all. You can give me a description of the character and try not to make your character a horrible person because I can't do that even if I had to. So, remember this and count the number of Emma's in the one shot coming Friday. That is all my friends. Also, don't forget to obviously review and favorite and follow because I appreciate that. Thank you guys. And until tomorrow, Have a Merry Thanksgiving! I'm just kidding about that. Have a Happy Thanksgiving guys!**

 _ **HappyMila**_


End file.
